Player, player
by BlackAndExpensive
Summary: Meet Phil. The biggest player in Riverview High- a new partner every month and boys and girls falling for him left right and centre. Meet Dan. The most loved boy in Riverview High- he made straight boys turn and everyone wants him. What has any of this got to do with a game? "DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER" is the only rule. Phan.


_**Summary~  
**__**Meet Phil. The biggest player in Riverview High- a new partner every month and boys and girls falling for him left right and centre. Meet Dan. The most loved boy in Riverview High- he made straight boys turn and everyone wants him. What has any of this got to do with a game? "DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER" is the only rule.**_

**The idea kind of just came to me. idk  
I'm working on chapters for my other stories too, so follow and favourite this and the others for updates! :)(:**

* * *

**DAN**

I remember the day perfectly. Like it was yesterday. Well..it was yesterday, but the point is, I remember the very hour, the very minute, the very place, where we sealed the deal. When we started the game.

The game? It was a fake relationship. Well...not fake, it was real, but there was no love or anything.

Here's how you play:

_- Two players. Not players as in Monopoly players. But players, like school heart breaker-players. - Two players must have a relationship- no cheating._

_- They must hold hands, and act like a real couple._

_- They must hang out on weekends- people will be watching._

_And here are the rules:_

_- The first to fall in love loses._

Yeah...

Wait I forgot to tell you who I am now in a _'relationship'_ with. Phil Lester. The whole school knows that we are the biggest homosexuals in school, however that never got us bullied. It made us popular. I guess it was our open-ness.

Phil Lester was my childhood bestfriend. I don't remember why we stopped being friends, but all I remember was his mother and my mother crying as they held each other, a confused Phil and myself watching. Oh...and the therapy we had to go through.

Today, was the first day of acting like a couple/being a couple. Just as I was about to leave for school, my phone rang and the caller ID "Lester" showed up. I huffed like the grumpy teen I am and answered with a frustrated, "what?"

"Heyhey now, calm your shit. I'm coming over. Actually, you dont have a choice because I can see you through your front window."

"Excuse you, but when did I say you could come over?"

"You didn't. But if we have to act like a couple, then people gotta see us together from the start of the day."

"...of course you already thought this out. How do you know where I live anyways?"

"We technically lived in this house together until we were nine,"

"Right,"

"Well are you going to open the door? It's cold as fuck out here!"

"Well usually a guest knocks when they reach one's house,"

_BANG BANG BANG_

"I knocked ok, now open the fucking door and let me in!"

"Jesus, okay!"

I hung up and opened the door, seeing a pissed off Phil standing in front of me. I smiled widely.

"What a pleasant surprise! Nice to see you...babe," I hesitated in saying the last word. He faked smiled and pushed his way in, his cold hands touched my arms, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Can I borrow a jumper, love?" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes but took off my own and threw it at him. "I'll be back, don't touch anything." I said as he puts it on. I rushed upstairs and grabbed another navy blue Riverview High jumper. I adjusted my tie and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked decent enough to leave.

"Dan hurry up!" Phil whined from the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, and then came downstairs. Phil stood with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently.

"It's only seven forty why are you in such a rush?" I complained.

"I would like to go and get breakfast thank you very much," he huffed.

"I have cereal here you little shitface."

"I don't like cereal. Now lets go!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet and my keys, and followed him out the door and locked it. He walked beside me gracefully, his arms swinging slightly and his head high. He did almost everything gracefully. I looked back down to my feet, watching as they made little splashes everytime I stepped.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"Starbucks." He said.

"Is it even open this early?"

"Yes."

"Why starbucks? Why not be a normal person and make a coffee before you go to school?"

"Because I'm not going there for the coffee, Daniel. And I would appreciate it if you stopped asking questions." He said, his voice full of sass. I just rolled my eyes.

As we arrived at starbucks, the smell of different types of drinks and warmth hit me right in the face. I decided to sit down as Phil went and ordered. I didn't have to wait long when Phil came walking over to me gracefully.

"I thought you weren't here for the coffee?" I raised an eye brow at him. He grinned at me and then chuckled.

"Oh my lovely Daniel," he began, leaning closer towards me, "Look at this cup." He passed me the cup and I inspected it. On the side, written in blue marker was a few numbers and three x's.

"You're in a relationship buddy. You shouldn't be getting anyones number except for mine."

Phil just grinned as he sipped his coffee, "It's a challenge, my dear Daniel. Pj and I see how many numbers we can get, and the loser has to buy the other chocolate."

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish his coffee.

We walked to school, mainly him asking questions and myself answering. He had carelessly placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked, and he spoke and walked just as graceful as always. He was explaining to me his theory on the zombie apocolypse when someone interrupted.

"Hey Dan!" My best mate Chris smiled widely as he walked over to me, his uniform loose and messy as always.

"Hello homo." I smiled back. He scoffed and gestured at Phil and I as if he were saying, _says you, you flaming homosexual._

"I''m not coming to school today," he gave me an apologetic look, "but I promise I'll come over after school until your mum gets home, okay?"

I gulped nervously but nodded, and forced a smile. "Okay, I'll see you then." Chris gave me a quick hug before he ran off, hoping no teachers had seen him.

"Why is _he_ going to yours after school?" Phil asked, his tone almost sounded like jealousy.

"He always does." I didn't care to explain. Phil just rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around my shoulders as we walked. We were outside of the school now, and people stared. They all knew we were fake dating, but it somehow still bothered me. I looked over at Phil, seeing his expression-less face staring back at me. He gave me a reassuring smile, and that made me feel better.

"Cutest boys in school are dating, guess we're the cutest couple then," Phil winked at me, "well, _you're_ cute." I could feel my face starting to heat up and a bluh spread across my cheeks. Phil smiled again and looked forwards to see where he was walking.

We went our seperate ways to our form classes, and Phil pecked my cheek as he left. I tried to ignore the feeling that stayed with me whilst I sat in class.

I sat in the back corner, and pulled out my phone. I played the Kim K game until I felt someone sit down beside me. I quickly exited the game and looked up, seeing Pj Liguori sitting next to me, his bright green eyes staring into mine. I always felt a bit intimidated by Pj, but I knew he was a nice guy.

"I saw that," he grinned, "but I won't tell anyone. I play it too."

I smiled back at him.

"So..how are you Dan?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm okay, yourself?"

"I'm pretty good."

We sat in a comfortable silence for the next five minutes. Pj smelled off smoke. Not cigarette smoke, of Bonfire smoke and expensive cologne. His hair was messy, but he suited it. And I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. _Phil is cuter, though._ I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, and hid my face as a blush came to my face again.

"How the fake dating going?" Pj asked, staring out of the window.

"It's only been an hour, it's hard to tell." Pj just nodded.

We waited for the bell to ring, and then went to our different classes. Wednesdays were always my favourite, I had art with who I possibly think is the best teacher in school.

"Okay! So we have three weeks until the end of semester, and I want you guys to submit a painting. Well obviously," he laughed at himself, "I want it to be of something you love, something you feel or something you want. I know it's gonna be hard, so just start whenever you find that something. It's due on the last day of semester. Whilst you're thinking of that, continue with your projects from last week." Mr Atilla explained. There were canvases of all sizes of squares and rectangles behind him, different kinds of paintbrushes and different sorts of paint.

* * *

The day ended quickly, and I soon found myself walking with Phil to my house. He was talking about how much he hated Hailey Perch and her flirting with him, when she knew he was gay. I just laughed, pretending to listen as we swung our hands as we walked.

I looked over at him, studying his face. His pale skin suited his blue eyes perfectly and contrasted nicely with his ink black hair. He looked _so beautiful_ like this. He wasn't even trying. His skin was smooth and flawless, the only thing that stood out were the three, healed, silvery scars reaching vertically down his neck and down his shirt. He even looked beautiful with those scars. His white teeth appeared between his pink lips as he smiled at what he was saying. He then looked at me, his icy eyes boring into mine. I didn't look away. I held his gaze and smiled, and he smiled back.

"We're at your house now Dan. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, taking his hand from mine. I nodded, and my hand felt cold and weak without his holding it.

"Yeah. Seeyou." Phil leaned in and pecked my forehead, and turned around, and walked away.

I hurried through the front door and slammed it shut and locked it behind me. I leaned against it, feeling the breath I had been holding in come out in a loud sigh. I frowned. I shouldn't have been thinking of Phil that way.


End file.
